Light Within
by Kixate
Summary: Book 2: Ryan continues his adventure across the worlds. He managed to escape but where will the door lead to? Prepare for battles and adventure and an ex-assassin, because this is the Light Within.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryan walked the streets alone. His feet were leading him to an unknown destination. His slow, uneven pace echoed hollowly off the alley walls.

Ryan hadn't the slightest idea where he was going, but it didn't seem to matter any more. All he could think about is how he left his only friend to die. It was eating away at him, he couldn't think strait.

Ryan was mildly surprised at how much sadness and pain a single heart could hold. It felt heavy in his chest and a pulse sent shivers up and down his spine. Even though it was absent for a year, it seemed to instantly feel right, like it will always have a place in Ryan's chest for it. The heart made him feel whole, but it still ached with grief.

Ryan stopped and leaned up against the brick wall of the alley. He silently slid down the wall; his nobody robes clung to the wall as he lowered himself into a sitting position.

The sun was low in the sky. About an hour until sunset, Ryan thought absently, that's when the heartless will be most active.

I guess I should worry, Ryan thought to himself, gazing at the setting sun. I have a heart now, and I guess it could be taken away.

This thought sent a twinge of panic through Ryan, but sadness took hold and turned it into grief.

Ryan pulled his knees close to his body and rested his head upon them. The dusty smell of his robes reminded him Lynxad's lab. A new wave of grief hit him hard, like the surf hitting the rocky shore. Ryan hoped he wouldn't erode away into a hollow shell.

Ryan heard footsteps but didn't bother to look up. The click of boots and the slight tinkle of metal hitting metal walked past him. The walker stopped, and stood still for a moment.

Ryan heard the walker turn and walk to him. The walker stopped in front of him and waited. Ryan didn't take his head from his knees.

"Hey kid, you alright?" the walker said in a smooth, cool voice.

Ryan looked up at the guy who was talking to him. The man was tall and his hair was a dark brown. There was a scar that ran from above his right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and ended underneath his left eye.

He wore a black jacket that had the sleeves torn off. His pants were the same color black and had two belts crisscross in front. The man also had a weird looking blade at his side; it had the handle of a gun, a revolver, but where the barrel was suppose to be a long blade replaced it.

Ryan had only heard of this kind of weapon, the gunblade. Not many people know how to use one.

"Kid, you O.K.?" the man asked louder.

Ryan snapped out of his daze. "Uh…yeah…"

The man looked at him suspiciously. "What's your name?"

Ryan remembered a conversation that started this way, but this time he would not make the same mistake.

Ryan quickly stood up, the man hardly blinked. "I am sorry, but I have to go," Ryan said walking away.

"You're not getting off that easily," the man said grabbing his arm.

Ryan stopped, then slowly turned and glared at the man. "You better let me go…" Ryan's anger took the mysterious man by surprise.

"What if I don't?" the man taunted.

Ryan took his free hand and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it around his back. Ryan pushed the man up against the alley wall.

"You little brat," the man spat. Ryan grabbed the gunblade and threw it aside. "You will pay for touching my sword!"

"I didn't want any trouble," Ryan said calmly, his grip never faltered, even as the man struggled against it. "But you dragged me into this."

"What cha gonna do now?" the man mocked.

"First, what is your name?" Ryan said.

The man sighed. "Its Leon."

"O.K. _Leon_, where are we, what is this town called?"

"Hmm…" Leon tried to look over his shoulder, but Ryan pushed him harder up against the wall. "Hollow Bastion!"

Leon was really getting ticked off. "Listen kid, if you don't let me go right now, you're in for a beating!"

"You threaten me even when you are stuck in a position like this," Ryan said with a hollow laugh.

"You have no right to do this!" Leon yelled, his anger boiling over. Ryan could almost see the anger radiate from him.

"You were the one who threatened me first," Ryan said calmly. He had no intentions of hurting this man, but if he attacked first, then Ryan would defend.

Leon said nothing, he knew it was true. He should have minded his own business.

"Look, I am sorry," Leon said, his anger cooling down. "Just let me go and let me leave, O.K.?"

Ryan thought for a moment. "Fine," he said releasing his hand from Leon's arm.

Leon spun around and grabbed Ryan by the collar of his robes. Leon pushed Ryan backs with such force that Ryan stumbled and fell. Leon pulled him up and then slammed him into the opposite wall.

"Doesn't feel good, does it," Leon hissed.

Ryan didn't answer, fear shot through him. This fear wasn't caused by him being pinned up against a wall, but the last line Leon said. Xemnas had said the exact same lines.

Ryan kept his face emotionless, it wasn't hard, he had no emotions for a year and had gotten use to no facial expressions. Even with no facial expressions, his fear leaked out. It made his heartbeat faster and his breath quickened, sweat formed all over his skin.

Leon kept his face emotionless to, but Ryan could see anger in his eyes. "Who are you?" Leon said, his voice was strained, trying to keep the anger from bursting out.

"No," Ryan whispered, his breath came out ragged and his legs trembled. "No!"

Ryan struggled against Leon. He twisted and turned but Leon kept a firm grip on his collar.

"No," Ryan cried, "don't take me back!"

Leon's expressionless face broke into confusion. "What?"

Ryan struggled again, but this time halfheartedly. "Please, I just want to be left alone!"

Leon sighed. "Kid… I have know idea what you're mumbling about."

"Don't torment me," Ryan said, fear was coursing through his veins and making him dizzy. "I won't let Xemnas take me alive."

Leon suddenly let go of Ryan and Ryan fell to the ground no longer supported by Leon's grasp.

"Xemnas?" Leon said slowly. "He is dead."

Ryan quickly got up and backed away from Leon. "I don't know where you've been, but he is very alive."

Leon grabbed Ryan's arm again, but he did it gently. "I think you should come and tell me everything you know. We thought Xemnas was destroyed."

Ryan didn't say anything. "I can't trust you…"

Leon looked down at Ryan. Ryan stared at the ground, avoiding Leon's gaze. "I don't need you to trust me, I just want to learn everything about Xemnas. He caused so much destruction before, and I don't want that to happen again."

Ryan looked up at Leon; Leon's expression had softened. "Besides," Leon said, "Do you have anywhere to go anyway?"

"Ah…" Ryan started, but then he closed his mouth and looked down shamefully.

Leon smiled. "Come on," he said. He let go of Ryan's arm and retrieved his gunblade from the ground.

Leon brushed off the dirt that accumulated on the handle. "So, you coming?"

Ryan bit his lower lip. "Y-yeah."

Leon turned and started to walk away. "Then hurry up!" he yelled to Ryan.

Ryan ran after him, but he stayed at least two steps behind him, far enough so if he swung his blade it would miss him. They zigzagged through alleyways and streets, but they never passed another person.

"Where are all the people?" Ryan asked.

"No one goes out after dusk," Leon said without breaking a beat in his pace. "That's when the worst of the heartless come out."

"What about you?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "Why were you out?"

"I patrol the streets for people like you," Leon said. "For those who have lost their world."

Ryan didn't say anything more. He could never forget how he lost his world. How his best friend, Katie sacrificed herself to give Ryan a chance to escape.

"Well, here we are," Leon said stopping. The house wasn't very big, but it was the closest thing to something normal that Ryan hadn't seen in a year. It was built into the wall of the street, like all the other houses.

"Come on," Leon said with a smile. He had seen the happiness in Ryan's eyes.

Leon walked up the stairs, to the brown wooden door. He just as he was about to turn the doorknob.

His eyes got wide. "Run Kid!" he yelled, then, like lightning pulled out his gunblade.

Ryan quickly turned and saw what Leon was preparing to attack. A huge heartless stepped out of the shadows of a near by building. It looked like a giant lion, but it was black as night and its eyes glowed yellow.

Leon jumped over Ryan and positioned himself between Ryan and the heartless. The heartless roared, and charged at Leon.

Leon jumped away and tried to cut the heartless in half. His gunblade passed right through the heartless.

Leon stared dumbfounded at his blade. The heartless took this advantage and used its massive paw to sweep Leon away. Leon hit the brick wall hard and lay on the ground unmoving.

"Leon!" Ryan yelled.

The heartless turned to Ryan. It let out a low growl and advanced towards him.

Ryan opened his right hand, waiting for the keyblade to appear. His hand remained empty.

"What!" Ryan said, confused and fearful. He tried it again, but the blade that had saved his life before didn't return to save his life this time.

"Run kid!" Leon yelled. He tried to stand up but fell helplessly over.

The heartless was getting closer, it some how knew Ryan was defenseless so it took its time.

It raised its paw to crush him. Ryan closed his eyes, there was nothing left, no hope, no keyblade, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan was pulled back just as the paw dropped to crush him. He did lose a few strands of crimson hair, but he was not harmed.

Ryan stared at the crushed concrete slabs that the heartless had crushed. "Wow," Ryan gasped.

Someone leaned against his back. Ryan felt paralyzed as their spines touched. Electricity created a bridge between their souls, and for an instant, Ryan forgot everything. The battle didn't seem to exist anymore, the death of his dear friend faded like the shadows at dusk, and the world seemed to stop dead.

"Do not turn around," a voice sounded from behind him. It was a girl, the way her shoulders were aligned on Ryan's back, he knew she was shorter than he was. She also smelled of strawberries, but it was subtle, like she didn't mean to smell that way.

"Ryan," she whispered, her voice was milky smooth, a like a perfectly tuned orchestra playing in harmony. Ryan felt his heartbeat faster and his breath catch in his throat. Ryan also wondered how she knew his name.

"Ryan, abandon your sorrows, abandon your fears, for they spread darkness, they feed it within your heart. It will grow until it cannot be stopped."

The girl sighed. "Abandoned these and summon the weapon you need most."

"The keyblade…" Ryan said softly. He dared not to move his body; he wanted this moment to last.

"Yes," she said gently, "but if you do not, then you will die where you stand."

She moved away slowly, Ryan tried to protest, he wanted to learn more, but his body and voice seemed to act on their own.

"We are connected you and I," she said gently. A breeze with her strawberry sent swirled around him, then the electricity was gone.

Ryan quickly turned around, but she was gone. Nothing was left, except for a small buzz of pleasure and knowing in the back of his mind.

Ryan some how knew he would see this mysterious person again. This feeling was odd to Ryan, but knowing that he had a purpose, made him feel strong.

"Run, Kid!" Leon shouted. Ryan was violently thrown back into reality. The heartless was temporally confused by Ryan's quick movement.

Ryan stood there, he didn't think he could summon the keyblade again.

"No," Ryan mumbled. I can't give up; I have to move forward.

"Kid just RUN!" Leon bellowed.

Ryan turned to Leon, Leon's face showed surprise as he saw the intensity in Ryan's eyes. "I am sorry, but this battle has just gotten started, and I will not run."

Ryan turned to the heartless; it had crouched down, like it was ready to pounce. A ring of shadows orbited the heartless; it was preparing for the final attack.

Leon looked fearfully at the heartless. He tried to stand, but fell over in pain.

Ryan calmly started to walk towards the heartless. He knew the closer he got, the deadlier the attack would be.

Abandon your sorrows…

"This is a battle, no time to feel sorry about the past," Ryan said fiercely to himself. The sadness of Lynxad's death disappeared and was replaced with a fierce feeling that could only be felt during the heat of a battle.

The heartless roared violently, it rattled the windows and sent little clouds of dust from the walls.

Abandon your fear…

"Fear? Nothing will scare me!" Ryan yelled. His right arm tingled and Ryan smiled in satisfaction.

The heartless pulsed with shadows; it was now ready for an all-out attack. Its paws seemed to have been lit with a ghostly shadow fire, and flames harmlessly licked the heartless's body.

The heartless jumped.

Ryan's right hand glowed.

The heartless roared, bearing its pearly white fangs.

Ryan jumped. The white light had lengthened, but it wasn't a solid blade yet.

A slash.

Both landed silently on opposite sides of the alley.

The air was tight and still. An eternity pasted, but no one dared to move.

Thick red blood spewed from Ryan's left side, he dropped the keyblade and grabbed his wound. Blood ran through his fingers, and dropped like rain to the ground. The white keyblade disappeared, once again.

Ryan turned around to face the heartless, but there was a smile set upon Ryan's face. The heartless trembled then disintegrated into darkness.

Ryan's blood ran to fast out of the wound. Ryan tried a simple healing spell, but this battle had taken to much energy.

Ryan breathed heavily; dark blood ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped down onto his crimson hair, staining it.

Ryan fell to his knees and coughed up blood that had entered his lungs. The world started to spin and darkness invited him into endlessness.

Ryan fell forward. He tried to lift himself up, but his strength was leeching away with the blood.

Ryan tried to force away the unconsciousness that threatened him. But Ryan knew he couldn't win this battle.

Ryan's body suddenly became cold and ridged.

No, I won't die. Not here, not now, Ryan repeated in his mind.

Then, darkness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed; the ceiling was lit with a soft glow.

Ryan quickly sat up sending a sharp pain into his side; he fell back onto the bed. He grabbed his throbbing side and held in the cry that tried to escape his throat.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that again if I was you," a female voice said from beside him.

Ryan turned his head to see who was speaking to him. A black haired girl sat on a chair next to him; a smile was fixed onto her face.

"Um…" Ryan was confused; he didn't have the slightest idea where he was or how he got here.

"Oh, I'm Yuffie," she said. She walked over to the door of the small room and opened it. The door let out a small squeak as it opened.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled out the door, "That kid you dragged in is awake!"

Yuffie stood there for a few seconds, then footsteps sounded and Leon walked through the door, his face solemn.

Ryan sat up slowly, he was being careful not to cause pain to his side again. He kept his face emotionless and did not take his eyes off of Leon.

"So," Leon said. He took the chair that Yuffie was sitting in and turned it around so the back was in front of him, then he sat down. He folded his arms on top of the chair back. "What is your name?"

Ryan remained silent. He wasn't ready to trust anyone yet.

Leon sighed and rubbed the temples on his forehead. "Look, if we wanted to hurt you, kill you, or had you over to Xemnas we could have already. It has been two days since your fight with that heartless.

Ryan emotionless face was taken by surprise.

"You healed most of the injuries yourself, but that battle took a lot out of you," Leon said, his gaze seemed to pierce through Ryan and into his soul.

Ryan laid his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What should I do, he asked himself.

"You are the keyblade master, right?" Yuffie asked. She curiously looked at Ryan.

Ryan looked up at her. "Yes," Ryan said sadly.

"But, I thought all the keyblade masters have been chosen," Yuffie said looking absently at the ceiling.

Leon looked interested, Ryan had just answered a question. Maybe he would answer more.

"So, tell me, what is your name," Leon asked, calmly. He let his facial expression soften.

Ryan didn't even glance at Leon. "It's Ryan."

"So, what world do you come from," Yuffie asked.

Ryan looked away; memories forgotten in his long sleep came rushing back.

Leon saw sadness in Ryan's eyes and was quick to change the subject. "So, you have experience battling?"

"Somewhat…" Ryan said uninterested. He pulled the white sheets off of him and slowly dropped his legs over the side of the bed.

Ryan looked down at his torso. His wound was neatly wrapped in bandages, though there was a small spot of fresh blood that probably happened when he first tried to get up. Ryan still wore his black leather pants that matched his Organization 13 robe, but they were cut up and blood had soaked into them.

Ryan sighed and stood up. Yuffie and Leon instantly were at side just in case that Ryan wasn't strong enough to stand. Ryan stood up successfully without their help, then looked at them with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, I am alright," Ryan said turning away from them. He felt a twinge of embarrassment, he didn't think that they would help him so much.

Yuffie sighed, then smiled. "You had me worried for a second there," she smiled then gave him a thumbs up.

Leon looked down a little embarrassed himself. Then, moving silently like a shadow, he turned and started to head for the door. "There is some clothing that you can wear," he said without stopping.

Ryan felt the corners of his mouth twitch, and his heart warm. He looked at Leon and smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he said.

Those two words seemed to take the breath from everyone's lips and make their faces smile.

"Whatever," Leon said. He disappeared through the door.

Yuffie smiled at the doorway. "Well, I will let you get dressed and then you come out and get something to eat, 'kay?"

Ryan looked at her, somewhat confused. She smiled warmly at him then left. She closed the door behind her.

Ryan sighed then looked at the pile of clothing Leon mentioned. Ryan pulled the clothing on. Leon provided black jeans that had chains crisscross across them, a white sleeveless shirt that had a small red heart near the bottom of the shirt, and black and white checkerboard patterned shoes.

Ryan sighed once again. I guess black and white is the 'in' colors, Ryan thought smugly.

Ryan noticed a scissors lying next to the spot where the new cloths had been. He slowly picked it up and grabbed his long crimson hair and sent the scissors though it. The red and orange mass fell lifelessly to the floor. He took a couple of minutes evening out each side. His hair was now short and spiky.

Ryan examined himself in the mirror. When he was fully satisfied, he walked over to the door.

His hand hovered above the doorknob; Ryan was unsure about what await him on the other side. He took a deep breath and turned the brass knob.

Deep black smoke rushed over his head and filled the room.

Ryan instantly dropped to one knee and surveyed the smoke-clear floor. Yuffie was running about yelling.

Ryan took action; he found the source of the fire: a stove at the far end of the room.

Ryan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stood up and ran for the stove. Ryan didn't dare to open his eyes for the smoke would have blinded him instantly.

Ryan could feel the intense heat of the flames become increasingly hot as he neared the stove. Sweat dripped down his brow and his lungs burned for air.

Ryan could go no further, he could feel the flames lick the floor near his shoes.

Ryan held his hands out towards the fire. He focused and felt a small chill run through his arms. "Blizzard!" he yelled.

Ice crystals and snow swirled from his hands and froze the fire in an icy tomb. The heat instantly died.

Ryan dropped to the floor and coughed up smoke that had filled his lungs. His eyes burned and watered, but, in the end, he wasn't hurt.

Yuffie must have opened a door or window, because the smoke started to clear the room.

Ryan sighed and leaned against the blackened cupboard that was behind him.

Yuffie held open the door; her face and body were blackened with ash. She coughed heavily and tears streamed down her eyes.

Ryan quickly got up and went to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently.

Yuffie shook her head, unable to answer because of the coughing.

Leon ran up to the house with a blond man, older looking than Leon.

"What happened!" Leon shouted when he saw Ryan and Yuffie standing in the doorway. Ryan could feel that he was really angry.

"We saw the smoke from four blocks away," said the blond haired man, he spoke with a heavy southwest accent. "Then we came a runnin' to see what was the matter."

Yuffie stopped coughing and started to brush herself off.

"Well? What happened?" Leon asked, his angry cooled a bit.

"Well, where to start?" Yuffie said. She stood up strait and looked Leon in the eye. "The stove started on fire when I was making our guest here breakfast."

Leon sighed and massaged his temples. "You know you can't cook."

"That is so mean!" Yuffie said in a huff.

"Its true!" Leon said.

"Well anyway, I went to go get water to put it out, but by the time I got it, Ryan here had all ready frozen it solid!" Yuffie said, exaggerating the last part of the sentence.

Leon looked at Ryan, surprised.

Ryan kept his face blank; he didn't need to be noticed.

"Well done, kid," the blond man said, he smiled and walked past Ryan into the house.

"That's Cid," Yuffie said, seeing Ryan's confused glance. "He is a computer and machine genius."

"Yeah that's me," Cid said, he stuck a toothpick in his mouth and gave Ryan a wink.

Ryan sighed. He turned and started to walk into the alley.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie yelled to him.

"Thanks for everything, but I feel if I stay any longer I might lose an arm or leg," Ryan said without turning around, he raised his hand and waved. "So see you."

Ryan turned the corner and walked down an unknown alley. He slid his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find a wad of paper bills in the right pocket.

He took out the money. It was foreign to him, it had some weird animal or something on it and it was every color of the rainbow. There were ones, fives, tens, and a fifty.

He took a sharp corner and bumped into someone. Ryan fell to the ground. He heard a paper bag drop and groceries fall out and scatter around the nearby ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Ryan said keeping his head down and quickly picking up the fruit, vegetables, and other items that fell.

"That's O.K.," a gentle voice said.

Ryan looked up. A woman smiled down at him, she had long brown hair that was braided and tied with a pink ribbon, her eyes were a fierce emerald but their intent was soft and kind. She wore a light pink dress and brown boots.

Ryan finished putting the food back into the bag.

"How about I carry this home for you, O.K.?" Ryan said with a smile.

The woman smiled. "That would be great. I am Aerith."

Ryan felt his cheeks go red. "I am Ryan."

Aerith smiled at him and started to walk down the ally. Ryan walked after her.

Ryan noted that they walked the same path that Ryan had taken a little while before.

She must live near Leon, Ryan thought, stealing a quick glance of Aerith.

The door was still open to Leon and Yuffie's house, but the smoke seemed to have cleared.

"Oh, dear, I wonder what has happened." Aerith said. She sounded like it wasn't surprising.

She walked up and entered the house, and Ryan slowly followed.

He heard Yuffie explain to Aerith what had happened.

Aerith turned to Ryan. "Oh Ryan, just set them on the table."

All eyes turned to Ryan. Ryan sighed and set the bag on the table.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Yuffie said with a grin.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I just bumped into her and carried her things, that doesn't mean I am back."

Yuffie sighed. And went back to scrubbing the ash off the floor.

Ryan turned to Leon, who was sitting on a chair watching him.

"Hey, Leon?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Leon said never taking his eyes off Ryan.

"When we were battling that heartless, did you happen to see a girl?" Ryan asked.

"No, why?" Leon asked, he leaned forward interested.

"Well, when the heartless was about to defeat me, she pulled me back," Ryan said.

"Oh, some one has a secret admirer," Yuffie said with a laugh.

"No, she seemed to know a lot about keyblades," Ryan said absently.

Leon squinted, deep in thought. "Was there anything unique about her? Something that stands out in your mind?"

Ryan thought for a second. "Yeah… she smelled like strawberries."

Leon's eyes got wide and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Ryan said seriously.

"It couldn't be her, what are the chances?" Yuffie said with a smile then went back to work.

Everyone returned to his or her work, following Yuffie.

"Who are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Just some girl, who pasted by this world a long time ago," Leon said, his gaze never leaving Ryan.

Ryan sighed, and turned to the door. "Well, I will see you guys later."

"Where will you go?" Yuffie asked.

"Where ever fate takes me," Ryan said simply. Then he left, leaving them to worry for his safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryan had found the outside of town, but it was a barren wasteland with great rocks jutting out every which way and trenches gouged out the land.

In the distance he could see a great castle. Ryan felt drawn to the castle, but at the same time he feared the very essence of the castle.

Darkness must have ruled there once, Ryan thought to himself. He turned away from the castle and started to walk back to town.

"I'll ask Leon about it," Ryan said to himself.

Ryan stopped. A small heartless stood in his way. It looked curiously at him.

Ryan knew he could defeat it without the keyblade; it was weak. Ryan turned and walked the other way, his back to the little heartless.

The heartless followed him, moving like a shadow. Ryan could feel the darkness within the creature, but if it did attack a swift kick would destroy it.

Ryan turned to attack the creature, but it had disappeared. Ryan felt an uneasiness fill his heart; something big was going to happen, right here and now.

Ryan spun around, thinking that maybe it was trying to ambush him from the sides or behind. But the little heartless was nowhere to be found.

A deep rumbling shook the ground. Ryan held out his arms for balance. Black spots appeared over the terrain, making the rocky ground appear like an ocean of black.

Ryan's breath caught in his throat. Darkness weighed down on him, causing an invisible pressure that made his knees shake and sweat form on his face and neck.

The blackness started to rise, forming a vast array of heartless. Ryan looked on, fear rising in his chest.

Ryan turned to run, but the heartless blocked his path. They closed in and formed a tight circle, eliminating any chance of escape.

"O.K.," Ryan said to himself, "It looks like I will have to fight."

Ryan slid his Right foot back and positioned himself into a fighting stance. He opened his right hand, waiting for the power to surge and form a keyblade.

"What!" Ryan said looking at his empty hand. "Why…"

The keyblade failed to come. Fear rose, and Ryan's breath quickened. He stood alone; hope seemed to vanish.

Ryan turned to the dark town of Hollow Bastion; it was to far away for anyone to hear him yell. But, Ryan judged the distance, and he figured that if he ran fast enough he could reach it and get Leon.

Ryan looked down at the heartless; he knew he would never make it through without a weapon.

No, Ryan thought desperately, I need to abandon fear and sorrow.

This was impossible; the heartless that swarmed around him fueled his fear and encouraged his sadness for the end.

The heartless could feel all Ryan's emotions; it gave them the desire to steal his heart.

The heartless sprang at Ryan all at the same time.

Ryan faced them; he would not close his eyes this time.

The heartless were almost on top of Ryan; they blotted out the sun, making themselves seem more immense.

A sword rang though the air, sending a deadly note though the mass of shadow. The heartless that lunged at Ryan were no more, just a mass of dissolving shadows.

A strawberry sent filled Ryan's lungs. Ryan turned around to see a girl standing with her back to him.

She had brown hair with various hot pink streaks running through it. She wore white Capri pants and a black short sleeved shirt. The thing that caught Ryan's eye was the pink claymore with darker pink butterflies foraged onto it that she held. It was as tall as she was but she wielded it with easy.

"Ryan, are you hurt?" she asked. Though he could not see her face, he knew she was worried.

"I-I am fine," Ryan said a little embarrassed.

She sighed, relieved. "You need to summon you keyblade."

"I tried," Ryan said, "I… I guess I'm not the master of the keyblade…"

"Not if you think like that," she snapped, "You can do it, I believe in you."

Ryan felt color rise in his cheeks. "O.K.," he said confidently. "I can do this."

Ryan opened his right hand once again. The power of the keyblade surged in his veins and lit his blood on fire.

"Lets go!" Ryan said holding his white keyblade proudly.

The girl gave a little giggle. "Yes!"

Ryan lunged at the swarm in fount of him. He easily defeated ten heartless in three swings.

Ryan glanced over at the girl. She stood motionless, back to him.

Ryan fought off a few heartless that tried to attack him, but he never took his eyes off the girl.

The heartless formed a circle around her, like they did to Ryan. Then, the heartless jumped.

Ryan was about to yell, but he saw the claymore glow in a soft pink light.

There was a streak of light, then the heartless disappeared. The girl stood there with small butterflies made of light fluttering around her. She stood without caring, like it was no big deal.

Ryan focused on the tasks at hand; now and again he saw a burst of light from the corner of his eye or maybe the wing of at butterfly pass by.

Soon the heartless were gone. Ryan was out of breath and sat down as soon as the heartless were gone.

Ryan marveled at the girl, not because of her fighting skills, but on how she always had her back to him.

"Wow," Ryan huffed. "You have some amazing sword skills."

"I have trained a lot," she said uninterested.

"Well, I just want to thank you," Ryan said not turning away from her. "This is the second time you have saved me…"

Ryan waited for her to answer, but she remained silent.

Ryan stood up and brushed his pants off. "Well that's all," Ryan said, a little disappointed that she failed to acknowledge his thank you.

Ryan looked towards Hollow Bastion and saw Leon, Yuffie and Cid running towards them.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled waving his hands in the air.

The girl stiffened. "I'd better be going." She put her huge sword in the stealth on her back and walked away.

"Wait," Ryan said.

She stopped and waited for Ryan to speak. The party moved closer and closer to the two worriers in the baron battlefield.

"Why are you so afraid to show your face to me?" Ryan asked slowly, unsure how she would react. "You tell me to not be afraid, but why are you?"

She laughed. "That's why your keyblade master and I am not," she said simply.

Ryan could tell she wanted to leave before Leon and the others get here.

"The past haunts us all," she said, she started to walk away.

"What is your name?" Ryan yelled.

She stopped and seemed to consider the question.

"I go by many names," she said, with a wave of her hand.

"How about Katie, the master assassin!" Yuffie said running up along side Ryan.

"Or do you prefer the Butterfly Assassin!" Leon said solemnly.

Cid followed; he was the only one out of breath.

The girl chuckled. "Either of those work."

The Butterfly Assassin grabbed the hilt of her claymore. Leon grabbed his gunblade and Yuffie pulled out daggers. Cid seemed lost but put up his fists.

"Don't worry," the Butterfly Assassin said with a laugh. "It would be a waste of my time and energy to fight you."

She turned to them, a smile upon her face.

Ryan gasped his eyes wide with surprise.

"Katie?" Ryan asked.

Leon, Yuffie, and Cid turned to him; confused looks set on their faces.

"In the flesh Ryan," Katie said with a sad smile.

Ryan felt tears rush to his eyes, but he held them back. He stepped forward, but Leon stepped in front of him.

"Leon?" Ryan looked up at him, confused.

"This girl has killed many people," Leon said with a glare. "She also sells her skills and kills for a job."

Ryan looked from Leon to Katie, then back to Leon. Ryan was speechless. This was all happening to fast and the world spun around Ryan.

Ryan's legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

Ryan could hear his name being shouted but darkness took him before he could figure out who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryan woke in the same room he had became conscious after the battle with that huge lion heartless.

He looked around. Katie was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady.

Ryan watched her sleep. He couldn't believe that she was actually alive. Last time he saw her, she was fighting an impossible battle against the heartless.

Ryan pulled off the covers of his bed and set his bare feet on the floor. He was still fully clothed, so he probably hadn't been unconscious for a long time.

Ryan stood up and instantly Katie's eyes snapped open. Ryan jumped a little when he saw her fierce green eyes.

"I see your awake," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Ryan said stretching, "how long was I out?"

"About two hours," Katie said with a shrug.

Ryan gasped. A thick, white rope bound Katie's arms and legs.

Ryan rushed over to her, ready to chew through the ropes if necessary.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katie said pulling her feet in away from Ryan's grasp.

"Why?" Ryan asked, concern set deep within his eyes.

"Well," Katie said averting her gaze. "I was worried about…you."

Ryan sat down next to her, waiting for her to go on.

"I begged and pleaded with Leon to let me stay here, and the only way he would let me was if I gave him my sword and he bound me."

Ryan sighed. "All that for me?"

Katie turned and smiled at him. "Well I still have to beat you up for disappearing for a whole year!"

Ryan smiled, but sadness lingered in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Katie said with a smile, "This was my choice and besides, I could escape anytime I want."

"Really?" Ryan asked skeptical.

"Yes, but 'they' check up on me every five minutes," Katie said with a laugh.

The door to the room opened and Yuffie's head appeared.

"Speak of the devil!" Katie said with a smug grin.

Yuffie frowned and glared at Katie, but when she saw Ryan her expression softened.

"Maybe you should back away from the murderer," Yuffie said, she walked over to Ryan and pulled him away from Katie.

"What?" Ryan said struggling against Yuffie's hold.

"She is a bad person," Yuffie said angrily, "Why Leon let her in this house is beyond me."

"She's just mad because I beat her in a battle once," Katie said to Ryan.

"What!" Yuffie said angrily, "You cheated!"

"No, I didn't," Katie said calmly.

Yuffie glared at her but didn't say anything.

"What's going on in there," Leon said. He walked in to the room and stared at all three of them.

"She started it!" Yuffie yelled then stormed off.

Katie sighed and then looked from Leon to Ryan. "Well? Aren't you going to untie me?"

Leon sighed and thought about it.

"If I was here to assassinate him, it would have been long over," Katie said her face emotionless.

Leon leaned over and cut the ropes binding Katie. Katie stood up and looked Leon in the eyes. There was a moment of silence; tension cut though the air.

"Thanks," Katie said kindly, she rubbed her wrists.

Leon turned away without glancing at Katie or acknowledging she existed. Leon left the room without a word.

"They must really not like you," Ryan said looking at Katie.

"Well, I am an assassin you know," Katie said with a weak smile.

"Why are you an assassin?" Ryan quietly asked.

Katie turned to him; sorrow plagued her face and her eyes shined with sadness. "I waited for you too."

Ryan was shocked. "You waited for me?"

Katie nodded and sat on the bed; Ryan followed her suit and sat next to her.

"The basic instincts for a human is to survive," Katie said, she kept her gaze at the floor. "We all just want to survive. And that is what I did."

"When I came here, I was clueless. I didn't understand anything or know anyone," Katie said, she leaned back and tilted her head and stared at the ceiling. "Then an assassin came and took me in. I learned to fight and then I waited. I waited for you."

"How did you know I was alive?" Ryan asked.

Katie gave him a quick glance and a small smile. "Pure instincts," Katie said, she turned fully towards him and flashed a smile.

Katie stood up and stretched her body. "Well, you must be hungry," Katie said with a smile.

Ryan smiled and got up. They both headed out the door into the kitchen area.

Aerith smiled at them both and set down two plates of scrabbled eggs. Katie smiled but she shook her head and leaned against the wall waiting for Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and sat down to eat.

Katie closed her eyes and looked as though she was deep in thought. Her breathing slowed and her mouth turned into a scowl.

"Katie?" Ryan said.

Katie opened her eyes and smiled. "You finished?"

Ryan nodded.

"Then I will need my sword," Katie said loudly. Everyone in the kitchen turned to her, and Katie gave them all a broad smile.

"Oh, no," Yuffie said. "There is no way we will give you anything, especially the weapon used to kill people."

Katie shrugged. "I don't think it's _your_ decision, is it?"

Yuffie scowled but remained silent. Katie turned to Leon waiting for him.

Leon stared at Katie then glanced over to Ryan. "Sorry, but I will not let you have your sword, not yet."

Katie sighed and turned away. "Well, whatever, but if heartless show up, who will protect Ryan. He hasn't mastered _summoning_ the keyblade yet."

"The answer is still no," Leon said, he glared at Katie.

Katie sighed. "Fine, send the poor boy to his grave," Katie said, then she turned away and walked out the front door.

Ryan was torn, should he follow? He knew that people change over time, and Katie was no exception. But, what if, she hadn't, what if she was the same person who risked her life for him?

Ryan turned and followed Katie.

"Wait!" Yuffie yelled. Leon grabbed her and held her back. She looked at him confused, but Leon only shook his head, telling to stay here.

Katie was leaning against a wall opposite the house. She was looking down, her hair covering her face.

Katie slowly looked up at Ryan. Her eyes were sad and dark. They sent a chill through Ryan's spine.

Ryan felt fear rise in the pit of his stomach. Why am I afraid, Ryan asked himself.

Katie moved her right arm so the palm of her hand was facing out. The air around her hand swirled and crackled with energy. Then, like pieces of a puzzle coming together, Katie's deadly claymore appeared.

Ryan felt this heart quicken and his breath become ridged and faster. He felt his mouth go dry for he knew what was next.

Katie pushed herself from the wall and slowly walked towards him, she let the tip of her claymore drag on the ground send sparks out and a horrible screeching to cut through the air.

"Nothing personal," Katie said coldly, her eyes seemed to switch colors from fierce green to an almost black void.

"Katie?" Ryan said fearfully, "What are you doing?"

"My job," Katie said, her voice lacked emotion and so did her face. Her mouth was set in a scowl and her eyes glared at him.

Ryan turned to run back to Leon. The house wasn't that far.

A slight breeze passed by him and gently tufted his hair.

Katie stood in his way, she was like a ghost: she could appear anywhere at will and yet disappear without a trace.

Ryan stopped and looked at Katie with fear and confusion. Then, he glanced back to make sure that Katie wasn't pulling an illusion and would attack from behind.

"I do not use childish tricks to confuse my clients," Katie said noticing Ryan's glances. "I will fight a fair battle, no illusions."

"What if I refuse to fight!" Ryan yelled.

Katie smiled devilishly. "No one ever refuses."

Katie quickly grabbed her claymore with both hands and raised it over head. She brought it down on Ryan.

Ryan jumped away; the sword just missed him. The claymore crashed down into the street, splitting the pavement and sending chunks of concrete flying in all directions.

Ryan turned and ran away from the house; he headed for an alley that split off into smaller alleys.

Katie stood before him and Ryan stopped again. He felt like a rat in a trap, cornered and helpless.

"Please, Katie stop!" Ryan yelled.

Katie was silent as she advanced towards him. Ryan clenched his fists and stood his ground. Katie smiled at his defiance but the smile vanished as soon as it came.

Ryan opened his right hand. The keyblade failed to come once again, but Ryan only half expected it to come. He had given up on the keyblade.

Katie swung her sword at Ryan's head. Ryan ducked but felt a few hairs on his head being cut off. Ryan saw an opening and kicked Katie in the stomach.

Katie was taken by surprise and she hunched over to cough.

Ryan ran for Leon's house again. He ran as hard as he could, avoiding the broken up concrete. But, in the end, Katie was faster.

Katie stood in front of the door, her blade positioned in front of her ready to cut down anyone.

Ryan didn't move. His heart pounded in his ears and he could feel his knees shake, but he wasn't about to give up.

Katie swung her sword at Ryan's head, again. Ryan backed up trying to avoid the attack, but stepped on a piece of broken concrete.

The world seemed to slow, like time was stopping for this moment.

Ryan saw the pink edge of Katie's sword come at him and Ryan jerked his head back. It wasn't far enough, the very tip of the blade caught his right cheek and a stream of blood was added to the slow motion of time. Ryan glanced at Katie out of instincts; he saw something flash within her eyes. Then, time returned; Ryan felt to the ground on his side and Katie's sword harmlessly sliced the air.

"Ah…" Ryan said painfully as he rolled onto his back. His shoulder hurt, but nothing was broken.

Katie pointed her sword at him; the tip of the blade hovered a few inches from his face. She looked down at him with her dead eyes and her emotionless face. Ryan felt a new wave of fear and fought it down.

"You won't do it," Ryan said. He looked at Katie and their eyes met. They both knew that the battle was over.

Katie's eyes turned sad and she placed her sword on her back. She sighed deeply.

Katie gently pulled Ryan to his feet. She looked at his shoulder to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Then, she pulled out a bandage and placed it over the cut on Ryan's cheek.

"So, what was that about?" Ryan asked curiously.

"It was a test," Katie said turning away from him. "And you failed miserably."

Ryan was silent. "Why did you need to test me?"

Katie sighed, but didn't turn to face him. "To see your battle skills."

"Didn't you see them when we took on that heartless army?"

Katie laughed hollowly. Her laugh sent chills up Ryan's spine and reminded him of the laughs of Organization 13.

"That was only a trial run."

Ryan was confused. "Why did I fail?"

Katie turned to him and looked at him, her face wore an unexpected serious expression. "You gave up on your keyblade. That is like giving up on your heart and you don't want to give up that again, do you?"

Katie turned and walked inside Leon's house.

Ryan could hear a loud uproar when Yuffie saw Katie's blade.

Ryan stood there alone. He did feel like he failed himself, Katie and the keyblade, and he absolutely hated that feeling.

Ryan turned and walked into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryan spent the next few days in bed. He was confused and frustrated.

Everyone in the house was worried, but Katie made sure that they left him alone. She sat in front of his door without moving for three days.

Ryan was so depressed; he didn't eat, he hardly slept, and he didn't know what to do.

Ryan sighed. He had no idea what day it was, it could have been the hundredth day; he could care less.

His mind was in a haze. He could figure out what he did wrong. He couldn't figure out when he went wrong.

Ryan closed his eyes trying to get these thoughts out of his head.

Ryan could hear mummers on the other side of his door. He focused in on them, hoping for a distraction.

"How long do you plan on sitting there?" Yuffie demanded.

"As long as it takes," Katie said coolly. "He will come out when he is ready."

"He could be dead for all we know," Yuffie said in a huff.

"Listen to Katie," Leon said.

Yuffie stormed away.

Leon walked over to Katie.

"As I said before," Katie said calmly, "none may pass."

"I know," Leon said, "but what about you? You look beat."

"So?" Katie said, she kept her voice even and steady.

"Maybe a break?" Leon said gently.

"Sorry but I will stay until Ryan is ready to face the challenges ahead," Katie said. Ryan could hear anger rise in her voice, it was a small change but Ryan could clearly hear it.

Leon sighed then walked away.

Ryan heard Katie lean her back against the door. "Ryan?" Katie whispered, "I know you can hear me… Take all the time you need. This is a decision that isn't decided in a day."

Ryan gently got up from his bed and walked to the door. He put his back to it and slid down into a sitting position.

"I am lost Katie," Ryan said modestly.

"We all stray from the path sometimes."

Ryan brought his knees up to his chest. "I fear that I am to lost to find that path again."

Katie chuckled lightly. "Than make a new one."

Ryan thought of this a moment. "I don't know how."

"It doesn't matter," Katie said, "when you decide, I will be by your side."

Ryan was surprised. "Why? Why are you so willing to follow me?"

"We are connected you and I, we are connected by the strings of fate."

"You will get nowhere with me," Ryan said sadly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm… I'm not strong enough."

He heard Katie get up and walk away.

"Katie?" Ryan asked lightly.

She didn't answer. Ryan sighed and put his head on his knees.

The door swung open and Ryan fell backwards with a yelp. Katie looked down at him with a smile.

Leon and Yuffie hurried into the room hearing the disturbance.

"Ka…tie?" Ryan said surprised.

Katie's smiled widened. "Come on get up!"

Katie helped Ryan to his feet.

Ryan sighed and retired to the depths of his room.

"What!" Katie said. She went over to the table and grabbed a stack of clothing. She threw them at Ryan's turned back.

Ryan instinctively turned and caught them. He looked at the clothing that he held.

"All your cloths are there. Now get out of those P.J.'s and get ready for action," Katie said with a thumbs up. "Five minutes, then I am coming in. if you're not dressed then I will dress you myself!"

Katie closed the door on Ryan's blank face. Then, she sighed.

"We will be leaving," Katie said to Leon.

Leon nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Katie shook her head. "Nope."

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked curiously.

Katie smiled slyly. "Oh, around."

Yuffie pouted her lips and stormed off.

"You can tell her once we're gone," Katie said with a smile.

Ryan opened the door. He had his black pants on and his white sleeveless shirt on. He looked annoyed but somewhat happier.

"Here are your shoes!" Katie said. She handed him his checkerboard shoes and he slipped them on silently.

Leon smiled. Katie noticed this. "What?" she asked.

"Its like you switched personalities," Leon said.

Katie looked down suddenly, surprising Leon. Her eyes looked sad for a moment. "Guess it can't be helped."

Katie turned to Ryan and smiled.

Leon looked at them both with gentle eyes.

They both remind me of him, Leon thought with a smile. I hope your ready, because you're in for a handful Sora.

Leon turned and walked away from Katie and Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That was good!" Ryan said cheerfully.

Aerith smiled and took his plate.

"What about you Katie?" Ryan asked. Katie had failed to touch the soup in front of her.

"I am not hungry," Katie said with a smile.

Aerith looked worried but took her bowl away. Katie nodded at her as she grabbed the bowl.

Ryan took no notice; he played around with the chains on his pants.

"Anything else?" Katie asked.

Ryan looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you weren't strong so how about training?" Katie said standing.

"Training?" Ryan questioned.

Katie nodded enthusiastically.

"You're going to train me?" Ryan said skeptically.

Katie laughed. "No!"

"Then, who?" Ryan asked.

Katie turned away and walked away. "It's a surprise!"

Ryan sighed, but followed.

Katie grabbed her sword that leaned against the wall and put it on her back. Then she walked out of the house followed by Ryan. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith followed Ryan, wanting to see their departure.

Katie stood in the middle of the square. Ryan walked up and stood beside her.

"So where are we going?" Ryan asked.

Katie turned to him and smiled. "Another world."

Ryan stood in amazement. "How are we going to get there? We don't have a ship."

Katie laughed. "Who said we need a ship."

Katie took her pink claymore out and held it in one hand. She raised it so it was parallel to the ground. A black ring of energy formed around it and a black beam shot out of the tip. The beam stopped a few feet away; it seemed to hit so invisible object. Then, a silver door formed.

Ryan new this door, he had traveled through it to get here.

"Wow," Yuffie said amazed.

The door opened showing a blue sea. Katie walked towards it. Ryan followed.

"See you later!" Ryan said waving at Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. They all waved back.

Katie stepped through the door and Ryan followed.

Then the door silently disappeared, leaving the square quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A warm breeze blew through Ryan's hair and swayed the palm trees.

The door closed behind them, echoing hollowly. Then it began to dim and it disappeared without a trace.

Katie stood by Ryan's side, gazing at the blue sea. Her eyes seemed lost in the beauty of it all.

Ryan turned and surveyed his new surroundings. There was a large island behind them, it had trees scattered around it and the trees formed tree houses. They stood on a smaller island that was connected to the larger island with a wooden bridge.

Katie turned and walked across the bridge. Ryan quickly followed.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked. He was surprised as his foot sunk into sand as they left the wood bridge.

"Destiny Island," Katie said, then she turned to smile reassuringly at him.

A girl with red hair and a pink dress stood looking out at the ocean.

Katie walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me?" Katie said politely. The girl turned and seemed surprised to see Katie standing there. "Are you Kairi?"

She nodded.

"Could you tell me where Sora is?" Katie asked with a smile.

"Why do you want him?" Kairi asked glancing at Katie's pink claymore strapped to her back.

"I just want to talk," Katie assured her.

Kairi backed away. She was unsure what to do.

"Kairi, what's going on?"

Ryan jumped. He didn't sense anyone else's presents but a silver haired guy stood beside him.

The guy stuck one hand in the pocket of his blue baggy jeans and gave Katie a distasteful look.

"They want to see Sora," Kairi said.

"Are you Riku?" Katie asked, she appeared unaware of the situation at hand.

"Yes," Riku said, his voice was like frozen daggers.

Katie smiled, delighted. "Could you take me to Sora?"

"No," Riku said. Riku walked past Ryan and then past Katie.

"You can't protect him forever, you know," Katie said as he walked past her. Riku stopped and glanced at Katie.

"Darkness always comes back, you can't stop it no matter how hard you try."

Riku turned and in an instant he was in front of Katie. He grabbed Katie's collar and pulled her up so that they met eye to eye.

"What's going on?"

Riku turned. "Sora!"

Sora walked up to them. He yawned and a board expression settled on his face.

Katie pushed Riku back and he fell into the sand. Katie walked towards Sora. She stopped a few feet away from him and smiled politely.

Katie grabbed the hilt of her claymore and brought it out. The blade gleamed in the sunlight. She pointed the end of the blade at Sora.

"My name is Katie, a master assassin. Prepare yourself, for I have come to kill you."


End file.
